backyardmonstersfandomcom-20200223-history
Housing
General information The Monster Housing is a unit necessary in order to store monsters for use in attacks. Monsters are added to by hatching in the Hatchery or transferring them from the Inferno Cavern once you have acquired Inferno. The 'Transfer Monsters' button will be visible in the Inferno Cavern menu or the Housing dialog box in your main yard. Note: Any Monsters transferred out from the Inferno Yard cannot be tranferred back, but can be juiced. The Monster Housing has maximum number of "Housing Spaces" depending on the upgrade level of the unit. Each monster has a different number of Housing Spaces described in their attributes. Once capacity has been reached, the housing will be Full, and no more monsters can be added. You can create more housing spaces by upgrading the Monster Housing unit, or clear space by sending monsters into battle, moving them to the Monster Bunker, or juicing with the Monster Juicer. *For example, a Level 1 Monster Housing has a capacity of 200 Spaces. One Octo-ooze needs 10 Spaces and thus 20 may be housed in the Level 1 Monster Housing. This requires that you plan accordingly as all monsters have unique spacing requirements and do not necessarily fit without some creativity. Any additional (overflow) monsters will not hatch, Instead they must wait in the Hatchery, until there is space for it to enter. In this regard, a few monsters can be queued up to be immediately ready once space is made through battle, juicing or transfers. The game allows a maximum of four Housing in the main yard, and requires a Level 8 Town Hall. To increase the capacity, the housing unit must be upgraded. Compound Expansion can also be purchased in the store for 375 shiny, which increases capacity by 25% for 24 hours. Additional Housing units can also be built on your nearby Outposts, available later in the game. When a Housing is destroyed, all monsters currently in the Housing will be moved to another housing unit until maximum spacing capacity is reached. Once the other Housing units are taken down, and the available spacing is reduced, the monsters will be destroyed as there is nowhere for them to go. Upgrading Building Stages Tips Moved to Housing/tips Trivia * This building is often referred to as Monster Housing, as this was its in-game name before being renamed to Housing. * Before the Housing was updated, it was a rectangular shape. * During the 2010 World cup, the monsters could play soccer in their Monster Housings. * If a housing were to be destroyed while a monster is heading towards it, the monster will loose half its health once it reaches the destroyed housing. * If an outpost is taken over with a undestroyed housing with some monsters in it, the monsters inside can be transferred, juiced or used in an attack. * This building's original level cap was 6. * When Maproom 3 arrived, the cap was then increased to 10. * It is required to have a Krallen or purchasing improved packing skills to upgrade the housing to Lv10 at MR3. * The current maximum capacity is 6,720 *There is a glitch when your yard being attacked,and when the fomor walks near the housing,the monsters in the housing buffed. * There is another glitch, if your healing less than the max number of that monster type, and you spend your shinies to finish healing. the monsters that weren't meant to be healed, will be healed. * Tweak: Housing capacity at every level increases by ~10% to let you build even bigger armies. * The Monster Housing popup has been updated to make it WAY easier to see what you have in your Housing ready for battle. * Upgrade your Monster Housing to Level 6 to store more monsters. * Level 6 Housing has 540 spaces - 90 more than Level 5! * Give your housing a 24 hour boost with the new "Housing Expansion" which can be found in the store under "Combat". Category:Buildings Category:Monster Buildings Category:Housing